Anexo:Cortometrajes de Goofy
Estados Unidos |año = 1939 - 2015 |pais1 = Burbank, California, Estados Unidos|pais2 = México|pais3 = Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos}} Este artículo abarca todos los cortometrajes de Goofy, desde 1939 hasta 2015. Consta de 3 secciones: Cortos clásicos, de House of Mouse y de Mickey Mouse. Datos Estos cortos se han doblado y redoblado de 2 a 3 veces, por situaciones de remasterización, y han sido comercializados en varios VHS y algunos pocos DVDs (en este formato mayormente redoblados), además de ser transmitidos por televisión, en el caso de este personaje, la serie más notable es Goofy Deportista, en la que sólo se incluían cortos de su filmografía, todos con su doblaje mexicano original. Hasta donde se sabe, la serie solo fue emitida por el canal 7 de Azteca en México, y actualmente ya no existen videos de ella en ningún otro lugar. Hoy en día, sobre todo los cortometrajes clásicos y de House of Mouse, son extremadamente dificiles de encontrar doblados, debido a que los videos que los contenían ya han salido de comercialización y en internet son borrados por cuestiones de derechos de autor. Para mayor información sobre las películas y series que han recopilado los cortos doblados, (sólo los que tienen escenas intersticiales grabadas de forma independiente), ver la siguiente página. Cortometrajes clásicos right|215px Goofy and Wilbur (Goofy y Wilbur) 17/03/1939 Muestras multimedia Goofy y Wilbur - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo ''Goofy's Glider (El planeador de Goofy) 2/11/1940 Muestras multimedia El planeador de Goofy - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo (Doblaje angelino original) Curiosidades * En el doblaje original existe un error, ya que los diálogos de Goofy son confundidos con los del narrador, mientros que otros son omitidos completamente, aún cuando se observa al personaje moviendo la boca, provocando que éste no diga una sola palabra, cuando en la versión original habla casi todo el tiempo, e incluso canta una canción, siendo irónicamente uno de los cortos en los que más diálogos tiene. 'Bagage Buster (Destrosa MaletasTítulo original en español / El equipaje más rotoTítulo alterno) 18/04/1941 '''Títulos: Muestras multimedia Goofy - el baul del mago|Corto completo con Francisco Colmenero en la voz de Goofy ''The Art of Skiing (El arte de esquiarTítulo original / El arte del skiTítulo redoblaje14/11/1941 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia Goofy aprendiendo a esquiar Español latino (original)|Doblaje original El arte de esquiar - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Redoblaje angelino ¡A reír con Mickey! - El arte del ski|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! Curiosidades * Francisco Colmenero participa como narrador tanto en el primer doblaje mexicano como en el redoblaje, con ligeros cambios en la adaptación del guión y en su voz debido a la tecnología y su edad. Créditos Créditos de doblaje de El arte de esquiar (A reír con Mickey) (TV) (DC).jpg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! ''The Art of Self Defense (El arte de la defensa propia) 26/12/1941 How To Play Baseball (Cómo debe jugarse el baseballTítulo original en español / Cómo jugar béisbolTítulo redoblaje) 4/09/1942 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia Goofy - como jugar beisbol|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy ''The Olympic Champ (El campeón olímpico) 9/10/1942 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia Campeón Olímpico (atletismo)|Redoblaje angelino con la narración de Guillermo Romano ¡A reír con Mickey! El campeón olímpico|Redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Curiosidades * En el doblaje original, se dice la frase: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Edmundo Santos", haciendo alusión al gran actor quien trajo las producciones de Disney a doblarse en México, además fue cuñado de Francisco Colmenero, narrador del corto. Mientras que en el redoblaje de Los Ángeles se respeta el idioma original, dejando la misma frase como: "Eso me recuerda un poema de Tennyson". Créditos CampeónOlimpicoCreditosARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! ''How To Swim (Cómo nadar / El arte de la natación) 23/10/1942 Muestras multimedia El arte de la natación - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo (Redoblaje) How To Fish (Cómo pescarTítulo doblaje original / El arte de la pescaTítulo redoblaje) 4/12/1942 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia Cómo pescar - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Doblaje original con la narración de Alberto Soria. Goofy - Como pescar. Dibujos animados de Disney - espanol latino.|Redoblaje angelino con la narración de Guillermo Romano. ¡A reír con Mickey! Cómo pescar|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! con la narración de Francisco Colmenero. Créditos ComoPescarCreditosARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey ''El gaucho Goofy 6/02/1943 '''Nota:' Este corto fue incluido originalmente en la película Saludos Amigos. Muestras multimedia Castillos y Sueños. Goofy Gaucho Argentino|Corto completo Curiosidades * Fue el único corto de Goofy donde Pinto Colvig habló en español como su personaje, diciendo una pequeña línea: "Hasta la vista, ¡Adiós amigos!". ''Victory Vehicles (Vehículos de victoria) 30/07/1943 How To Be a Sailor (Cómo ser marinero) 28/01/1944 How To Play Golf (Cómo jugar golf) 10/03/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. ''How to Play Football (El arte del fútbol americano) 15/09/1944 '''Nota:' Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia Tribilin Goofy - Como jugar Football Americano|Primer doblaje con la voz de Edmundo Santos ¡A reír con Mickey! El arte del Futbol Americano|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! Curiosidades * Es de los pocos cortos de Goofy en tener 3 doblajes al español, por ser de los más conocidos del personaje e incluso ser ganador de un Premio Oscar. Créditos CreditosFutbolAmericanoARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Tiger Trouble (Mis problemas con los tigres) 5/01/1945 African Diary (El león africano) 20/04/1945 Muestras multimedia El león africano - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo Californy 'er Bust (Aventuras en carretas) 13/07/1945 Hockey Homicide (Homicidio en el hockey) 21/09/1945 Muestras multimedia Goofy Hockey Homicide latino|Corto completo (Doblaje de Burbank) A Knight for a Day (Caballero por un día) 8/03/1946 Muestras multimedia Caballero por un día - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo Curiosidades * En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, mexicanizandolos para que no se perdiera el doble sentido de éstos: ** Cedric (Fiel Escudero) ** Sir Loinsteak (Don Gonzalo) ** Sir Cumference (Don Robustiano, El invencible Charro / Caballero Negro) * Se utiliza la palabra altisonante "estúpido". Double Dribble (Campeón de basket) 20/12/1946 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia Disney Goofy - Double Dribble (Español Latino)|Doblaje mexicano original (a partir del segundo 38) ¡A reír con Mickey! - Campeón de Basket|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! con Mario Filio en la voz de Goofy Curiosidades * Francisco Colmenero participa en ambas versiones de doblaje como narrador. Créditos CampeonDeBasketCreditosARCM.jpeg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Foul Hunting (Caza de aves) 31/10/1947 They're Off (La partida) 23/01/1948 Muestras multimedia GOOFY - UN DIA EN LAS CARRERAS|Corto completo Curiosidades * En el doblaje original, se adaptaron los nombres de los personajes, españolizandolos: ** Snapshot III (Fotogénico) ** Old Moe (Almohada) The Big Wash (El gran lavado) 6/02/1948 Voces adicionales * Cochero - Francisco Colmenero Muestras multimedia El gran lavado - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo Tennis Racquet (Raqueta de tenis) 26/08/1949 Muestras multimedia Goofy - Raquetas de Tennis|Corto completo Curiosidades * Goofy, personificando a "Gran Ben" es doblado por Arturo Mercado diciendo una sola línea: "¡Oh, qué suerte!" Goofy Gymnastics (La gimnasia de Goofy) 23/09/1949 Curiosidades * En la primera versión, todas las reacciones y risas de Goofy fueron dobladas, mientras que en la segunda se dejó por completo la pista original. * Francisco Colmenero participa en ambas versiones de doblaje como narrador, en la primera con un tono más agudo y en la segunda con su muy conocido tono grave. * Es una de las pocas ocasiones en que Francisco Colmenero y Edmundo Santos participan en un mismo doblaje de un corto de Goofy juntos, ya que comúnmente alguno de los dos narraba el corto y daba voz al personaje en una versión diferente de doblaje. How to Ride a Horse (Como montar a caballo) 24/02/1950 Motor Mania (Mi otro yoTítulo original en español / MotormaníaTítulo doblaje mexicano) 30/06/1950 Títulos: Voces adicionales Doblaje mexicano * Arturo Mercado Redoblaje angelino * Roberto Alexander * Carlos Carrillo Muestras multimedia Goofy Motormania Español Latino, mejor versión (León de la Rueda)|Doblaje mexicano Mi otro yo - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Segundo doblaje angelino Curiosidades * En el doblaje mexicano, los nombres de las dos personalidades de Goofy, Mr. Walker y Mr. Wheeler son españolizados como Sr. Serafín Cordero y Don León de la Rueda, haciendo referencia a la frase, leones por corderos, que se usa para designar a personas que aparentan ser buenas y tranquilas, pero que realmente son groseras y violentas. Mientras que en el segundo doblaje angelino se apegan más a los originales en inglés, dejándolos como Sr. Walker y Sr. Motor. **En el doblaje mexicano antes mencionado, se notan más marcadas que en el segundo angelino, pues para la "buena" Francisco Colmenero utiliza un tono más agudo y para la "mala" uno similar al de Pedro el Malo. Mientras que en el segundo doblaje angelino, aunque sí se nota la diferencia no es tan marcada. * En el doblaje mexicano las reacciones fueron dobladas, a diferencia del redoblaje angelino. *En el doblaje mexicano se utilizan palabras fuertes, mientras que en el redoblaje angelino son suavizadas. *Se realizó un redoblaje para México en el año 2001 para la serie animada El show del ratón para el episodio El auto nuevo de Max. Hold That Pose (Mira a la cámara) 3/11/1950 Lion Down (El león acostadoTítulo original en español / Me llevo el árbolTítulo alterno) 5/01/1951 Títulos: Muestras multimedia El león acostado - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo Home Made Home (Haga su propia casa) 23/03/1951 Cold War (Me encanta tu nariz) 27/04/1951 Voces adicionales * Jefe de Goofy - Arturo Mercado * Esposa de Goofy - Diana Santos Muestras multimedia Me encanta tu nariz - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo Tomorrow We Diet (¡Mañana, a dieta!) 29/06/1951 Get Rich Quick (Cómo hacerse rico rápido) 31/08/1951 Muestras multimedia Cómo hacerse rico rápido - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo Fathers Are People (El calvario de papá) 21/10/1951 Muestras multimedia El calvario de papá - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo No Smoking (Prohibido FumarTítulo original en español / El tabaco no hace vicioTítulo alterno) 23/11/1951 Títulos: Father's Lion (Papá caza leones) 4/01/1952 Muestras multimedia Papá caza leones - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo (Doblaje mexicano) Papá caza leones - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo (Doblaje angelino) Hello Aloha (Hola, Aloha) 19/02/1952 Man's Best Friend (El perro es el mejor amigo) 4/04/1952 Two Gun Goofy (Goofy, dos pistolas) 16/05/1952 Teachers Are People (El calvario del maestro) 27/06/1952 Two Weeks Vacation (Dos semanas de vacaciones) 31/10/1952 How To Be a Detective (Cómo ser detective) 12/12/1952 Father's Day Off (Su día libre) 28/03/1953 For Whom the Bulls Toil (Los toros trabajadores) 9/05/1953 Muestras multimedia Goofy - For Whom the Bulls Toil (Latino Original)|Corto completo Curiosidades * A los lugareños en algunas escenas se les dejó el audio original, puesto que estos hablan español. * El narrador utiliza acento norteño mexicano y la expresión coloquial "ni papa". * Este corto fue censurado a causa de los múltiples estereotipos hacia la gente mexicana, es por esto que no ha sido editado en formato casero para Latinoamérica desde que salió a la venta el VHS Mi Amigo Goofy, también conocido como Mi Amigo Tribilín, que lo contenía junto con varios cortos más. * Ese corto es el único de la filmografía de Goofy en ser narrado por un Startalent (alguien que es ajeno al doblaje pero por distintas cuestiones incursiona en el medio), en este caso, el reconocido actor, cantante y locutor Eulalio González "El Piporro". **Curiosamente, este actor fue admirador del toreo, que es el tema en el que se centra el cortometraje. Father's Week-end (El fin de semana de papá) 20/06/1953 Muestras multimedia El fin de semana de papá - Español Latino (Doblaje original)|Corto completo How To Dance (Cómo bailar) 11/07/1953 Muestras multimedia Goofy - como bailar|Corto completo How To Sleep (Cómo dormir bien) 25/12/1953 Muestras multimedia Cómo dormir bien - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo Aquamania (Aquamanía) 20/12/1961 Muestras multimedia Goofy - Aquamania (español)|Cortos completo ''Freewayphobia (El auto - bastón) 13/02/1965 Sport Goofy in Soccermania (Sport Goofy en Soccermanía) 27/05/1987 'How To Hook Up Your Home Theather (Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa) 21/12/2007 Muestras multimedia Goofy - Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa (Español Latino)|Corto completo Curiosidades *Este corto se considera clásico a pesar de su modernidad debido a la temática de este, mostrando a Goofy aprendiendo a hacer alguna cosa, en este caso a instalar un teatro en casa. *Se mencionan dispositivos modernos como DVD o VCD y aparecen cables RCA, dando un tinte moderno a un clásico. *Tanto en el doblaje como en el idioma original, las voces de los personajes, son las actuales. *Es el primer corto clásico donde Mario Filio interpreta a Goofy. House of Mouse right|215px '''Nota: A partir de esta serie Goofy es doblado por Carlos Segundo reemplazando a Francisco Colmenero desde Goofy, la película. * También se muestran en esta sección cortos de Mickeymanía pero con la fecha en la que fueron reestrenados en House of Mouse. ''How To Be Groovy, Cool and Fly (Cómo ser estupendo, genial y osado) 27/01/2001 How To Be Smart (Cómo ser listo) 3/02/2001 Muestras multimedia Goofy - Cómo ser listo (Español Latino)|Corto completo Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Alimentando tiburones) 10/03/2001 Goofy's Radio (El radio de Goofy) 24/03/2001 Goofy's Big Kitty (El enorme gatito de Goofy) 14/04/2001 How To Be a Waiter (Cómo ser camarero) 29/09/2001 How To Be a Spy (Cómo ser espía) 6/10/2001 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Esquí acuático) 10/11/2001 How To Wash Dishes (Cómo lavar los trastes) 10/11/2001 How To Ride a Bike (Cómo conducir una bicicleta) 19/01/2002 How To Take Care of Your Yard (Cómo cuidar su jardín) 2/02/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Paraciclismo) 16/02/2002 How To Be a Gentleman (Cómo ser todo un caballero) 16/02/2002 '''Nota:' Este es el primer corto de House of Mouse dónde Mario Filio dobla a Goofy. ''How To Be a Rock Star (Cómo ser una estrella de rock) 2/09/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Patinando en el medio tubo) 2/09/2002 Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing (Los deportes extremos de Goofy: Escalada de roca) 2/09/2002 How To Be a Baseball Fan (Cómo ser un fanático del béisbol) 2/09/2002 How To Camp (Cómo ir de campamento) 3/10/2003 How To Haunt a House (Cómo embrujar una casa) 10/10/2003 Mickey Mouse (2013) right|215px En esta sección se listan sólo los episodios dónde Goofy ha aparecido. '''Nota:' En esta serie Goofy es doblado por Mario Filio, reemplazando a Carlos Segundo desde El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos. ''No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 New York Weenie (Salchicha en Nueva York) 5/07/2013 Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Bad Ear Day (Problema de orejas) 16/08/2013 Ghoul Friend (Tenebroso) 4/10/2013 Dog Show (Show de perros) 11/10/2013 Potatoland (Patatalandia) 18/11/2013 Sleepwalkin' (Sonámbulo) 6/12/2013 Flipperboobootosis (Flipperbubutosis) 3/01/2014 Tapped Out (Lucha) 10/01/2014 Third Wheel (Tres son multitud) 14/02/2014 Fire Escape (Salida de emergencia) 3/05/2014 Down the Hatch (Desde adentro) 20/06/2014 Goofy's Grandma (La abuela de Goofy) 11/07/2014 Mickey Monkey (Mickey, el mono) 18/11/2014 Goofy's First Love (El primer amor de Goofy) 9/01/2015 Workin' Stiff (La gran entrevista) 20/02/2015'' Curiosidades *Para el Goofy Holler (Que puede ser transcrito como "YEEEE-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!") Grito característico del personaje, Francisco Colmenero y Edmundo Santos, actores que lo doblaron en los Cortos clásicos utilizaban el efecto de sonido que venía en pista y también lo hacían sus actores originales (Pinto Colvig, George Johnson, etc). Después, cuando Bill Farmer tomó al personaje, creo su propia versión de este grito, desde entonces cuando un actor de doblaje graba su voz (actualmente lo hace Mario Filio) se le exige crear su propia versión del grito según su voz y habilidad, ya que, quienes lo han grabado, afirman que, es lo más complejo del personaje. *Para la risa distintiva del personaje, (que puede ser transcrita como "A-hyuck") Francisco Colmenero creó su propia versión, en cambio Carlos Segundo y Mario Filio se apegaron a la original. *En el doblaje original de Burbank, Edmundo Santos, como narrador improvisaba chistes no incluidos en el idioma original, como por ejemplo: "¡Ya echaste la perra al agua!", también traducía y/o españolizaba nombres como Fotogénico o Princesa Bárbara, también utilizaba en ocasiones palabras malsonantes como idiota, estúpido o imbécil para acentuar el humor de la caricatura. Transmisión Véase también * Goofy * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los grandes éxitos de Goofy * Goofy Deportista Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Doblajes de 1940s Categoría:Doblajes de 1950s Categoría:Doblajes de 1960s Categoría:Doblajes de 1970s Categoría:Doblajes de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por LIV TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6